The use of mirrors to collect the sun's rays and direct them into absorbers, boilers and photovoltaic cells is now wellknown and illustrated in such prior art patents as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,466,119; 3,872,854; and 3,905,352. Such prior art devices, however, are of expensive design and subject to malfunction due to ambient conditions such as storms and high winds. In addition, where complicated mechanical linkages are employed to mount and focus the mirrors, further loss of operability is encountered.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive solar reflecting panel assembly which can be installed to service both new and old buildings.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a solar reflecting panel of light, inexpensive construction which can, nevertheless, withstand high wind velocities.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a solar reflecting panel assembly which will require a minimum amount of servicing to keep it operating.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a simplified solar panel orienting mechanism.
A feature of the present invention is its rotatably mounted solar light reflecting strips which present a minimum surface in the presence of winds above a predetermined velocity.
Another feature of the present invention is its reflecting strip mounting whereby the said strips resume their proper orientation when winds subside.
A feature of the present invention is its simplified mechanical apparatus for orienting the solar energy reflecting panel.